War of Chin the Conqueror
by MiravsStella
Summary: While helping Azula recover from insanity, the gang discovers an old writing that recounts the Earth Kingdom war against Chin the Great. They find that an entire story unfolds in one of the greatest wars of all time. Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.
1. Chapter 1: Some Old Scroll

"No, oh-so-great Firelord, I will not mention how you betrayed us down here," muttered Sokka, rolling his eyes.

The entire gang looked uncomfortable at these words; bad memories floated into each of their minds, poisoning their thoughts from shadows of the past. They all formed a circle, each casting nervous glances at the person who walked in the center. Zuko looked out silently over the beautiful crystals that had formed in the catacombs beneath Ba-Sing-Se, and found himself wondering why he'd picked this particular spot.

"Okay… so… how long are we staying here again?" asked Toph, sounding bored already.

"Oh, however long Zuzu wants, I'm sure," said Azula sarcastically. "I would personally rather be back at the mental hospital, where I can in my room in… silence."

Zuko felt sure that she was about to say 'peace', but that she'd probably realized that she wasn't exactly peaceful anymore. But then, that was why they were down there; to help her. It had been Iroh's recommendation that they go camping with Azula just to see how she would cope with being out and about again. He sighed; his uncle had the strangest ideas. He should be governing the fire nation, and Aang should've been safeguarding the world or whatever else the Avatar was supposed to be doing.

"Remind me why we're here?" asked Suki, yawning. "Ty Lee and I should be working to put down rebellions with the other Kyoshi warriors, not babysitting the loony firebender."

"Again, I didn't want to come here anyway, peasant," hissed Azula, golden eyes flashing.

"Well, I'm not complaining!" exclaimed Ty Lee. She beamed. "I think it's a good idea to help 'Zula. I think she can be a very good person."

"Speak for yourself," muttered Mai. Azula just chuckled quietly, before muttering to herself again. Zuko winced inwardly. Azula appeared to be sane, but sometimes she had these… fits, where she couldn't seem to hear anyone.

They arrived in the enormous room, where he had learned that he and Katara were not so different after all… and where he had betrayed her. Where Azula herself had brought Aang to within an inch of death. He noticed her stiffen slightly, as though she actually felt guilty for it. Zuko knew better, though.

"Here- this looks like a good spot," said Katara. She shrugged her sleeping bag off her shoulders, smiling to herself. "It's just like old times, right? When we were just camping everywhere."

She'd chosen a small place surrounding by the glowing green crystal, on all sides except one. It was an area that was large enough for all of them. They broke their formation around Azula, proceeding to set up camp. Toph and Sokka got in an argument about where they were sleeping, which Ty Lee quickly resolved- mainly by jabbing them in the hips, so they could no longer stand upright.

They all struck up quick conversations while they unpacked. Zuko found himself talking to Aang about a new firebending tactic they'd been working on, Katara was discussing the rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe with Suki. He couldn't help but agree with Katara; this did feel similar to camping out after he had joined the Avatar. The only difference was that his sister was there.

"I don't need help! Go away, leave me alone, I don't want to…" everyone had abruptly stopped talking, as Azula's unearthly wail rose above their voices. She stared into space, wild-eyed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stopped crying suddenly, turning around and glaring at her companions.

"What?" she snapped. "What are you all looking at?" Comprehension dawned on her face. "Did I have another episode?"

Zuko sighed; this was one of the problems Azula now faced. She had moments where she lost contact with reality, usually talking to someone who wasn't there. The fact was, however, that Azula could never remember these moments. She was well aware that she had them, but they never left an imprint in her memory.

Zuko had to admit that she was getting better. The number of episodes a week was decreasing, and she seemed calmer when she was 'in the real world' too.

"Hey… guys come have a look at this," called Toph. She pointed into a crevice between two of the crystals. "I thought I sensed parchment, but I wasn't sure…"

Zuko came over, and saw that there was not one, but quite a few scrolls stuffed into the space. He could tell that they were old- very old. Careful not to damage them, he removed the rolled up parchment from the crevice, brushing off what was probably hundreds of years of dust.

"What is it, Zuko?" asked Ty Lee, her eyes round with curiosity. She attempted to snatch them from him, but he held them back and handed them to Katara.

"Here. You can read it," he said.

Katara blinked a few times, but decided not to argue. Azula cackled a bit, before falling silent after receiving a look from Mai.

"Wow," Katara murmured. "This is really old writing. I can still read it, though… it says, 'The Story of the Great War of Chin the Conqueror'. Where've I heard that before?" she mused.

"Ummm… does people trying to kill Aang for Kyoshi's 'crime' ring a bell?" asked Sokka.

"That's right!" exclaimed Aang. "That was the war that Kyoshi fought in."

Suki nodded. "We've learned a bit about it before. Read on, Katara."

Katara cleared her throat. "Well," she said. "It's going to be a long story…"

* * *

Foreword: At last, after five years worth of hard research, journeying to other nations… it is finished.

The following is the full and complete story of the War of Chin the Conqueror, a tyrant that nearly succeeded in taking over the Earth Kingdom. The great Avatar of the time, Kyoshi, was the one who defeated him in the end, simultaneously creating Kyoshi Island. Her daughter, Koko, and I remain good friends.

But it wasn't just Kyoshi who was the hero of this war. There were others who helped take down the great evil, and they weren't just earthbenders. I had to include everyone's story- whether they were of the Fire Nation, the Water Tribe, or the Air Nomads. I put together this compilation in order to teach future generations that war is not the answer. Our proud kingdom was devastated by this ordeal, in such a way that has not been seen for years.

I have buried this in the catacombs of my home, Ba-Sing-Se. I had to hide it, in the hope that someone more worthy than the corrupt Dai-Li will find it, and learn from our story. Who knows- it may be discovered tomorrow, or thousands of years from now. So read on, if you wish, and learn about one of the greatest wars in our history.

Signed,

Anno, the 47th Earth King

Contributions made by: Jae Dinn, High General of the Fire Nation; Kari and Theio, Air Nomad sages; Koko, leader of Kyoshi Island; Avatar Kyoshi; Syan, Southern Water Tribe waterbending master, and countless others.


	2. Chapter 2: No Element Can Say

_"I'm not entirely sure what we might have done differently, if we'd all known what we were getting into. There were horrors that we never speak of… and none of us were older than seventeen, which was Jae Dinn's age at the time. Yet somehow, I get the feeling that given the choice, we wouldn't have changed a single thing that happened."_

_ -Koko, Leader of Kyoshi Island_

_

* * *

_If anyone had looked around the streets, they might just have spotted the flash of fiery red-orange hair disappear into an alleyway. But then, odds were that they hadn't seen it.

The girl crouched down, panting, and looked around wildly. She hoped that she'd lost the guards, but she had learned long ago that she could never be too careful. Her slender hand was closed over the leather handle of a dagger, with a blade of simple steel. Despite its being unremarkable, it was still quite a useful weapon.

Jae Dinn straightened, still clutching the dagger tightly. She smiled a fearsome smile, one that the enemy gang members gulped at seeing. She lived in the back streets, always fending for herself, as well as others. Jae Dinn's name was, by now, well known among the soldiers that patrolled the streets that made up the city of Laisan. It was an industrial city, on the edge of the Fire Nation. Trade came in from the Earth Kingdom, as well as the Northern Water Tribe, which was close.

As for herself… Jae Dinn was known among her gang, the Dragons, never to talk of her history. It wasn't all that painful to remember- some old woman taking care of her, and then running away when she was old enough. But mystery made her enemies afraid of her, and she wanted to keep it that way. She brushed her red hair out of her hazel eyes, scanning the street in front of her. Mostly it was workers going about their business, but some soldiers were still about. Her hair could be too recognizable sometimes.

Jae Dinn had been planning and scheming ways to get past the guards of Laisan for years. Her mind was still coming up with new methods- every minute of every day. She knew that all she needed was a distraction, a way to keep the soldiers from noticing her.

It was surprisingly simple.

She cast her gaze around from the shadows, until her eyes found what she'd been looking for. The abandoned factory held many stories of ghosts and spirits swallowing people up- surely the citizens of Laisan could do without it?

She smirked, as a single flame- the same color as her hair- sprang to life on her fingertip. She was an amateur at firebending, using what most teachers would have called 'unorthodox' methods. Jae Dinn didn't care- she preferred fighting with her dagger anyway. It wasn't as messy.

She focused the fire, watching as a tongue of it snaked out across the dirt road. The factory was one building over from where she was crouching, and it soon became a bit difficult to maintain her flame. She breathed deeply, powering the fire with air, and then strengthening it as it reached the building.

The side of it caught, and the flames slowly spread about. Soon, yells of alarm erupted on the street, and people were running everywhere. Jae Dinn saw a foreign waterbender begin to help, drawing water from a nearby gutter. She scowled; she didn't have much time to get away, to the hideout, before the fire was out and her ruse was up.

She ran, holding her head high. Jae Dinn had learned that if she looked like she was supposed to be somewhere, people didn't usually question her. Even with her tattered brown clothes, she looked like an innocent, simple factory worker. Jae laughed at the irony of it.

Her dagger was still in her grip, though it was now held much more loosely. She slowed to a fast walk, rounding another corner until the commotion quieted down. Even the streets seemed almost deserted; the sun had just set, and Jae Dinn could feel her bending power decrease slightly. She realized, with a feeling of foreboding, that she was in the Hawks' territory.

Which was not good.

Before she could turn around and hurry back to safety, she heard a voice she knew all too well cry out.

"Can anyone hear me?"

Sighing, Jae Dinn ran smoothly toward the direction of the voice, which ended up being dark alleyway. She could barely see her hands in front of her face, much less anyone in trouble.

"Jae!"

She hurried forward, looking around to make sure no one was there. "Tassi?" she hissed. "Is that you?"

"Jae, no, run! It's a trap, they wanted you to come here"-

Tassi's voice was cut off, as though someone had slapped a hand over her mouth. Emerging from the shadows was a tall boy with the usual jet black hair of the Fire Nation. She knew him, he knew her. The leader of the Hawks carried a reputation almost as large as her own. There were rumors that he'd once faced twenty soldiers and defeated them all within ten seconds.

Jae Dinn crossed her arms, not worried about fighting him whatsoever.

"I'm almost ashamed," she said, with mock sadness. "I would think that my rival would have more honor than to capture a twelve-year-old just to face me. All you had to do was ask." She bowed mockingly, never taking her eyes from his brown ones.

His mouth twisted into a fierce frown. He bowed back, equally sarcastic as he said, "I felt it best for you to judge that yourself, Jae Dinn."

Jae Dinn heard several thuds all around her. The shadows concealed them, but she knew that six other members of the enemy gang had just dropped down, surrounding her. She pretended not to notice. It was good to have the element of surprise. It was even better to allow your enemy to think they had the element of surprise.

She cocked her head to the side, letting awe slide onto her face. "I'm honored, O great leader of the scavenging Hawks, the mighty Renko."

His face contorted with rage for a split second, but it was quickly gone, replaced by the same overly polite expression. Jae Dinn's sharp eyesight caught his tiny nod.

Instantly, she spun around, whirling a wall of fire around her. She heard yells from the other gang members, and slowed, allowing the momentum to carry her straight to where Tassi was. The fire had illuminated the alley briefly, revealing the other six fighters. Jae Dinn grabbed Tassi's shoulder, whispering, "Rendezvous near the fishery." She then shoved Tassi out of the narrow space, into the street. She was relieved when the little girl ran instead of staying to help her.

She leaned back, just in time to dodge beneath a knife meant for her neck. She kicked the person in the chest, hearing the 'oof' of his breath whooshing out of him. She raised her dagger to deflect the oncoming blow from another adversary.

"Stop!"

Renko's command was unexpected, and Jae Dinn found herself frozen along with the rest, like children caught in the act of stealing. She didn't let go of her dagger, its weight comfortable in her hands. She never sheathed it, except when at the hideout.

Renko's brown eyes glinted dangerously. She could tell that an idea was forming in his head. By the smirk that was growing on his face, it was not one that would bode well for her.

He opened his mouth, and the words that Jae Dinn had been dreading came out.

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai," he said, enunciating each syllable clearly.

Jae Dinn felt like groaning, but kept her face blank. She could never, for one second, show weakness in front of the enemy. Why did Renko have to know her one fault? Jae Dinn wasn't the best firebender, and couldn't even match up to most. Her skills lay in fencing and simple dodge and hit tactics. The intricacies of firebending had never been something she'd learned.

Still, if she didn't accept… he would have the Dragons.

"Very well," she said. "Name the time and place, and I'll be there."

He sighed, and shook his head. "You never learn, do you Jae Dinn? The time is now. The place is the middle of the street. Where every soldier can see us…"

Jae Dinn narrowed her eyes, but said nothing, merely pivoting about and striding into the road. Two of Renko's fighters fell into step on either side of her, their faces obscured by hoods. She knew what they were there for: to prevent her escape. Ha! Like she would humiliate herself in front of someone who aimed to control her gang. She tossed her flaming hair over her shoulder, grinning savagely at one of her so-called guards. She felt satisfaction at seeing the person move away, nervousness in every footstep.

There was no time for the normal tradition. She stood at one side, Renko stood at the other. He had a perfect stance, standing stock still until he made the decision to attack. Jae Dinn merely tossed her dagger to the side, so that it landed on its point in the dirt, before holding her arms loosely at her side.

She could stand there for hours, waiting for him to make a move. She knew that taunting wasn't necessary; the contempt on her face would be enough provocation.

Sure enough, he moved first. Sliding his foot to the left, he punched hard, creating a steady stream of fire that shot towards her.

Jae Dinn winced inwardly, as she made an unrefined and clumsy move: sweeping her arm so that a crescent of orange flame sliced through the pillar, not strong enough to break through all the way to Renko, but good enough to neutralize his blast.

He came at her, throwing a quick series of punches and jabs at her, that she was barely able to dodge. She performed a spinning kick, the flames easily swallowed by his much larger fire blast. She threw herself out of the way, panic now setting in. She thought of all the Dragons- the kids who didn't have any hope apart from her. Strength surged into her limps.

Renko ran forward again, performing a midair kick, fire extending hungrily toward her from his foot. She ducked underneath it neatly; as she came up, she twisted, gaining enough momentum to do a quick punch straight into his backside. She gave him credit, as he only grunted when a searing hole appeared in the back of his tattered shirt. Still, she had thrown him off balance, and she used this to her advantage.

She ran up behind him, clapping him on the temple and stunning him. She managed to do a front flip over him, moving to land facing him. Jae Dinn kicked him in the knee, bringing Renko down on it, before extending one fist toward his face and pulling the other back.

He glared up at her, knowing he was beaten. "Go on, then," he hissed. Jae Dinn, however, would not hear of it. Slowly she lowered her arms.

Looking up, she saw the six fighters of the Hawks staring at her, before bowing their heads, acknowledging her victory. She made no attempt to hide the disgust in her face as she looked down at her opponent.

"You knew," she hissed. "You knew I've never had firebending training and you challenged me anyway. You're a coward, Renko. I'll let you keep the Hawks, but you are not to attack any one of us again."

Looking suddenly afraid, he nodded. Jae Dinn glanced down the street to see soldiers sprinting towards them, hoping to catch two of the most notorious gang leaders. _Well, they can have one, but I'm not sticking around,_ she thought. Snatching up her dagger, she wiped the dust off of it before taking a side street, leaving the leader of the Hawks and his six followers behind. It was good to know that Laisan would be a bit safer for the Dragons- for now.

* * *

"Go away!" yelled Koko, collapsing on the floor with a sob. She let her long, dark hair fall in front of her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. Shame and fury raged inside her, a mix of emotions that made her want to tear herself apart.

"Koko, come on," called a voice from the door of her room. "If you won't let me in, at least tell me what happened."

Koko glared at the plain brown door, gnashing her teeth. She felt so weak inside… Henri had been right; she was nothing, incapable, a mere fragment of her mother.

"I'm not telling you, Yuan," she called. She stomped around her bed and sat on it, facing the closed window. She didn't care that it was midday on the Ajari peninsula. She just wanted to be alone, in the dark, to recover from the latest wound bullies like Henri placed in her.

"I'm not going to go away, unless you tell me."

Koko sighed; her anger was evaporating already anyway. She kicked her legs over the edge of the bed, and hastened over to open the door. Her cousin, Yuan, grinned at her goofily. He had a short, stocky build, and wore the blues of the Ajari village. He scratched the side of his head, ruffling his black, curly hair in the process.

His grin faltered, and Koko knew that he had seen the streak marks from her tears. She coughed a little and turned away before he could observe her any more.

"So… do you want to tell me what happened?" he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. Koko found the weight comforting, but pushed it off anyway. She felt like no one would be able to make her feel better, not now.

Yuan didn't protest, simply walking around to stand in front of her. He cocked his head to the side, green eyes studying her intently. After a few minutes of fidgeting under his scrutiny, Koko was relieved when he finally decided to speak.

"I have news, but I don't know if you'll like it."

Koko snorted. There was _always_ news, but she never liked it. Whether it was that a festival was coming up, or if someone's birthday was around the corner, or if they were being paid a visit from someone in a nearby city, Koko hated it. She hated being stared at, constantly seen as 'Avatar Kyoshi's daughter', rather than 'Koko'.

Still, the news couldn't be any worse than what she usually heard.

"Go on, then," she said.

"Your mother is coming home."

Koko froze. She was always away, taking care of some feud or another. Koko had begun to think of Kyoshi's returns as visits, rather than coming back home. Her mother was distant nearly all of the time, stating that she didn't want to be bothered. She did admire her, but sometimes having the Avatar for a parent could be incredibly difficult.

"How long will she be here?" she asked slowly. Yuan looked slightly nervous, like Koko might explode. To her, that was still an option.

"A week," he replied, looking away from her. He seemed like he blamed himself for that, but Koko knew that he had no control over where her mother went. Yuan was one of the few people who were close to her; the others were her father and her good friend, Kaili.

Koko groaned, rubbing her fingers over her temples. "I don't want her here," she muttered. "I doubt she even knows I exist."

"Don't say that," said Yuan, frowning. "Of course she does."

"As if." Koko began pacing around the room. "Every time I see her, it's always, 'I'm busy', or that she's talking to someone else. She's not a mother; she never was. It's not like her… maybe that's why I'm so attached to Dad. Maybe that's why Henri said what he said.

"He told me that I'm nothing, worthless, just a girl cowering in my mother's shadow. I can't bend; I can't even fight well. He said I was worse than the dirt Mom originally bended. He said I should be thrown out of Ajari, so that the village wouldn't have to put up with me."

Yuan scowled, clenching his fists. "Wait 'till I get my hands on him… I'll make him scream insults at himself."

"It won't matter," murmured Koko. "Henri was right, after all; I am useless. My own mother doesn't even want me."

Yuan seemed lost for words, before grasping her by the shoulders. "Well, useless or not, you're going to see her." Without allowing further argument, he steered her out of the room.

Koko allowed herself to be lead from the house she lived in, out into the street. The villagers gathered around the fronts of the houses and stores, excitement and anticipation easily identifiable in the air, as well as on their faces. Koko just grumbled to herself, shaking free of Yuan before heading over to the road, standing beside the co-leader of Ajari- her father.

Huno glanced over at her, before smiling a little bit. Koko felt herself relax, glad to be in the presence of her father for this moment. She towered over almost everyone, having inherited her height from Kyoshi. She was now equally as tall as her father, and still growing.

"I trust you'll be able to behave while your mother is here?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Tell me at least one time where I didn't behave."

"Well, there was that time with Baena…"

"Never mind," said Koko, grimacing at the memory.

Baena was the name of Kyoshi's badgermole, her animal guide. The female badgermole had a bad attitude, and especially disliked Koko. The feeling was mutual; one year, when her mother came, she'd decided to prank the badgermole. In the end, her mother had to use her earthbending to get her out from underground, and had given her a stern lecture afterward.

Silence crept over the crowd. They were waiting, waiting for the hero of the century to arrive. No one spoke; no one moved a muscle. Even Koko found herself holding her breath, frozen with anticipation.

Then, a low rumble began, and she knew what was coming. Apparently, Kyoshi preferred to get here quickly. She probably wanted to leave just as quickly, too.

With a mighty roar, Baena burst from the ground, her milky gray eyes staring sightlessly ahead. Seated just above the head, Avatar Kyoshi stared out over her people, the trademark makeup on her face. Koko could just make out the fans, concealed within Kyoshi's belt.

Kyoshi dismounted smoothly, landing firmly. She laid a gloved hand upon Baena's foreleg, and the badgermole quickly dove back into the earth. With a quick, upward motion, her mother filled the hole, making it look like it had never been there.

The people of Ajari burst into wild cheers, yelling and stamping their feet happily. Everyone bowed what seemed like a million times. Koko forced herself to bend her knees, gritting her teeth in frustration. She just wanted to be gone from the scene.

Huno strode forward, bowing to the Avatar just as everyone else did. Koko wished that at least her father didn't have to bow; he was always so strong, in her opinion. Seeing him lower his head to someone else was almost as hard as doing it herself.

Her father turned around and beckoned her forward. Koko obliged, walking with a stiff back. She didn't want to be near her mother, not even for a minute.

She heard a slight snicker- one she recognized as Henri's. Koko closed her eyes, preparing herself for the inevitable. It was obvious that he wanted to embarrass her in front of the entire village, as well as her mother. The earth shifted beneath her, causing her to lose her footing. She teetered, about to crash into the ground, when a gentle push of air righted her again. Koko opened her eyes, blinking, and looked up at her mother in surprise. Her jaw nearly dropped when Kyoshi gave the tiniest flicker of a reassuring smile.

Had her mother- the woman who seemed to almost make an effort to avoid her- just saved her from humiliation?

* * *

"Oh, well done!" exclaimed the old man, clapping as the young waterbender in front of him created a mini whirlpool straight out of the octopus. "You have perfected the technique, young Syan."

Syan bowed to his master, replying, "I was only able to because of your teaching, Master Ono." He raised his head, bearing the trivial blue eyes of the Water Tribes. He offered a small smile, and couldn't help but feel pleased with himself.

They stood within an enormous ice arena, other waterbenders on all sides. He watched his friend Isa pulled up wall of ice to block her opponent's attack, before sending it into a surging wave that knocked him off his feet. Isa turned and waved at him, her eyes shining happily.

Syan smiled back; Isa was a fierce and determined fighter. In the Southern Water Tribe, rather than the more conservative tribe in the north, offered a choice to all benders: they could choose to channel their art into fighting or healing. There were more women healers, that was true, but there were some males. Syan was not one of them, though he was often told he had the patience of one.

"And now, I think it's time for some sparring," said Ono. He turned around and beckoned to another one of his students, who Syan easily recognized. Liu was one of the best waterbenders-in-training in the South Pole. He had just recently celebrated his eighteenth birthday, and was close to becoming a master of waterbending.

They took their stances, neither saying anything. Syan brought his arms in close, an easy way to be ready to attack or defend. Liu had his arms a bit wider, and Syan could already see the flaws in that. The attack pattern his opponent would take was clear to him, and he shifted his feet a little, encasing them in ice to hold his ground more easily.

Liu stepped forward, sweeping an arm around from his left and lifting a stream of water from the ice below. It hardened to form a spear, hurtling straight for Syan.

Syan breathed deeply and calmly, letting the flow of the water guide his actions. He made a scooping motion, creating a water tentacle and grabbing the spear out from the air. He used his abilities to meld the spear with his tentacle. He then sent it toward Liu, forming a ring around his opponent.

His eyes registered Liu glance to the right, and he reacted before Liu could block the flow of the ring, as he knew he was planning. Keeping one arm out to maintain the circle, he raised the other, lifting Liu up on a giant ice pillar. Liu's eyes widened in surprise, his balance thrown off from the move. Syan tightened the muscles in his arms, causing the circle to morph into rigid ice spikes, which shot at Liu with blinding speed. They stuck together once immobilizing him, causing his opponent to topple off of the pillar.

"All right!" cried Isa, skating over. She was grinning from ear to ear, brown hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. Isa had never liked wearing the traditional braid that other women and girls of the Water Tribes wore; she preferred to just 'let it hang', much to the disapproval of her own waterbending master.

"That was amazing, Syan," said Master Ono. "Well done; I think you should break for lunch. Isa, go along with him, and make sure he doesn't brag."

Isa turned her head, looking embarrassed. She shuffled her feet, mumbling, "Master Euwing didn't say I could go anywhere… he wanted me to defeat ten opponents before I rested."

Ono's eyebrows shot up. "Ten opponents!" he cried, looking outraged. "It's fine, Isa; I'll vouch for you. Ten opponents… a fighter needs to know their limits, Isa," he warned. "I might have to remind him of that."

Isa bowed, murmuring, "Thank you, Master Ono."

As they walked, Syan glanced over at Isa. He was surprised to see the usually peppy fifteen-year-old clenching her fists in anger. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked. Concern welled up in him. Isa had always been the rebellious type. She didn't play pranks on anyone, but she had a knack for disobeying the rules. It had gotten her into trouble more than once. Syan didn't think that her master helped at all. He liked disciplined, patient, and observant students. Three traits that Isa pushed away from.

He knew that she was determined to make Master Euwing pleased with her, but a lot of the time his expectations nearly broke her. Half of her practices she came back to her large igloo, next his, filled with fury and discontent. She never cried, though; it was almost beyond her.

Syan remembered when the two of them were younger, and they used to play together almost every day. Back then, Isa used to be a bubbly, overexcited girl, who constantly splashed him with water in order to get him angry. He could still picture the giggling little girl when he looked at Isa now, but at the moment her face was hardened.

"I'm sick of it," she hissed. "I'm sick of being treated like dirt by Master Euwing. I hate it all; I just want to be the greatest waterbender in the world, but my master seems determined to keep me from getting there."

"You know," said Syan, as they passed another pair that was training, "You could go and ask the leader, Kei, if you could switch masters. He's an understanding man."

Isa snorted. "Yeah, right," she muttered. "That'll just make a mess." She suddenly glanced at Syan, looking a bit nervous.

"Hey," she said. "Have you ever heard of the Rights Movement?"

Syan looked at her quickly. "Rights Movement?" he said. He hadn't heard about it; whatever it was, he was certain that it wasn't happening in the Southern Water Tribe.

Isa nodded. "Uh-huh. You see, it's this… organization, up in the Earth Kingdom. A bunch of earthbenders feel like their voice isn't represented enough in Earth King Ferang's mind. Well, one of them came yesterday."

"Really?" said Syan, though he felt slightly uneasy. He didn't like the enthusiastic light in Isa's eyes; what was she planning?

Isa nodded eagerly. "He gave a big long speech in the courtyard this morning. He says that it's time those of us who want to get rid of oppression to rise up and fight for our rights. He says it's time we took what's rightfully ours. He's invited those who can fight, and believe in the cause, to join him."

She looked at him, waiting for a reaction. When Syan merely nodded for her to go on, she continued.

"I'm going with him. The battle against oppression begins in the Earth Kingdom, he says. The boat leaves tonight, at midnight."

Syan stopped walking. He was aware of Isa's blue eyes on him, but he didn't really see them. Isa wanted to go fight a war. She wanted to kill… to risk being killed. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. He'd known she was miserable lately, but not this much.

There was a pleading look in her eyes, and he knew that it wasn't just asking for understanding.

"You want me to come too, don't you?" he said.

"Yes!" cried Isa, face shining.

Syan hated to crush her hope, but he turned away from her. "I… can't, Isa," he said. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut in. "I belong here, with my people. _Our_ people. Have you thought this through?"

Isa's eyes began to burn with anger. "Of course I have!" she snapped. Then sorrow entered her gaze, and she turned away. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I… I thought you, of all people, would understand, Syan."

Before he could stop her, she ran, dodging between two members of the military, and disappearing around the corner of a food hut.

Syan sighed; Isa was rushing into the decision without thinking it over first. If she kept making mistakes like that, she'd end up getting herself killed. He continued on, walking slower than before. His footsteps felt heavy; he couldn't believe he was about to lose his best friend. His stomach growled, reminding him why Master Ono had given him a break in the first place.

The rest of the day went by in a haze. Syan's mind, usually focused and calm, constantly wandered about. Even Master Ono noticed, though he said nothing. Syan thought he saw Isa training in the corner; had she changed her mind? If she hadn't, would she say goodbye?

He arrived back home, to find his mother standing before the fire. The cooking pot rested above it, a ladle left inside. She turned around, smiling at her son.

"Hello, Syan," she said. "Sea prunes for dinner; is that all right? I know you've been working hard."

Syan just nodded, not wanting to talk. His mother didn't seem to notice, bending over the stew and sniffing it.

His room was ice, but it was still rather warm. He slipped on his hood, hoping that the furs would warm him a bit. Even so, it did nothing to the cold growing inside him.

His mother wasn't a waterbender; instead, she worked at a cooking hut, one of the most popular. It was well know among the Southern Water Tribe that his mother, Rewana, was an excellent cook. Her food was constantly demanded by hungry hunters, benders, and travelers. Not that they really got all that many visitors from other nations, but those that came always tried his mother's food.

As for his father… he was a healer, oddly enough. Syan figured that he got his patience from his dad, who was excellent at his job. He had once told Syan that he didn't want to use his ability to show off or fight, but rather to build and help others. Syan had a great deal of respect for him, as he had taught him many things in his life.

He exited his room again, in time to see Rewana ladling sea prune stew into bowls. His father already sat on a fur mat, cross legged. He smiled at his son, patting the mat next to him.

"Come, Syan," he said. "I'm sure your mother is eager to get some food in your stomach. A warrior needs his nourishment."

Syan was glad that they ate the meal in silence; he didn't want to talk about his day of training. Nor did he mention his conversation with Isa. Worry gnawed at him, worry for her. As he ate, he made his decision, feeling mingled regret and determination.

Hours later, when his parents' breathing deepened enough to tell him that they were sound asleep, he carefully crept out of his sleeping bag. Syan shivered a little, as it was a cold clear night. He could feel the power of water all around him, the moon giving him strength.

_Forgive me for what I need to do,_ he prayed to the Moon and Ocean spirits. He left a scroll on the counter, the scroll that he'd mulled over, scratched his head over, and redid a million times. He hoped that his parents would understand his decision.

The sky was clear; the full moon illuminated the ice city, causing the many buildings to gleam and shine. He knew where the docks were, as he'd been down there to learn how to ice dodge with Isa's father. Since his own father was a healer, he couldn't be taken by him.

As he walked down there, carrying his sleeping bag with him, he made sure that his bag had plenty of seal jerky. He didn't know if the strange earthbender would provide them with food, and wasn't about to take chances.

Isa spotted him as he strode toward the boat, its sails rolled up at the moment. Quite a few people- all teens, like him- were gathered around, excitement shining on their faces. She bounded up to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"You came!" she exclaimed, beaming.

He smiled back at her. "Well, I couldn't let you go on your own."

She beckoned him forward. "Come on," she whispered, glancing at the man standing close to the ship. "There's someone you need to meet…"

* * *

Kyoshi looked around her chambers, immensely glad to be back in her home town. Her latest trip to the Earth Kingdom, and then the Eastern Air Temple, had been exhausting, to say the least. Baena wasn't happy to be here, mainly because she'd smelled Koko.

The Avatar could tell that Koko didn't trust her… maybe she even hated her. Either way, there weren't many words that could bring her close to her daughter. The fact that Henri had attempted to cause Koko to trip made her sick; she intended to give the boy a stern lecture when she got the chance.

Kyoshi looked out her window, appreciating how beautiful her home was. Still, she was troubled; there were disturbing signs. Talk of many young people gathering together in the Earth Kingdom, determined to gain rights, was spreading. Although she approved of equality for all, this was not the way to achieve it.

"Something is coming…" she murmured to herself. "Something that will upset the balance in our world… possibly even unhinge it…"


	3. Chapter 3: Change Comes

_ "This war took so much away… people now see it simply as the quest of a greedy tyrant simply to gain power, but it was more than that. It was _so_ much more than that."_

_ -Syan, Waterbending Master of the Southern Water Tribe_

Koko gulped a little, glancing around the surrounding trees. The leaves fluttered in the slight breeze, filtering sunlight through the area around the house her mother was staying in. She couldn't be seen; only Yuan knew what she was doing. She didn't know what Avatar Kyoshi's reaction would be, but Koko was certain that it wouldn't be a positive one.

Sneaking into her mother's rooms was something of a habit for her. While Kyoshi was busy with something else, Koko found that she rather enjoyed using her mother's fans. She had to admire her taste; they were exquisite weapons, excellent when used for bending or normal combat. She'd been taught by her dad how to recognize a good weapon, or a poor one.

Koko began to tiptoe forward once again, before freezing at the familiar growling behind her. Slowly, she turned, taking a step back as she did so. A wince appeared on her face as she beheld Baena.

The enormous badgermole's milky gray eyes were trained on her, in what she was sure was a glare. Koko took another step behind her, meeting the unfocused gaze of the beast. She knew that sudden movements would make Baena half-bury her, as she'd done several years ago. She had little respect for the badgermole; sure, the beast was intelligent, but it was bad-tempered to everyone except Kyoshi.

She remembered a discussion she'd had with her father about the subject. It had been when she was five, just a little girl, in awe of her mother like everyone else. It was her first time seeing Baena, and she'd begged Huno to pet the badgermole.

"Now, Koko," he'd said, smiling down at her enthusiastic face. "You have to be careful around Baena. She doesn't like most people."

Koko had pouted. "But I wanna pet it!" she cried, stamping her foot.

Baena had felt her stomp, and growled. Koko had frozen, fear on her face. Next thing she knew, she was running away, crying.

Koko found that she was no longer afraid of the beast- merely exasperated by it. She wished that Baena wouldn't act like such an old lady, sometimes.

A smirk appeared on her face. Baena could sense her through the earth, but the trees were close enough together that she could go from tree to tree.

Koko bent her knees slightly, before propelling herself upward and latching onto one of the branches. Baena cocked her head, confusion written plainly all over her face. _Sucker, _thought Koko, smirking once again.

Traveling through the tree tops wasn't as easy as it had originally appeared to be. Koko couldn't keep a slight yelp from escaping her as her foot slipped on a branch. Her dark brown hair wouldn't get out of her eyes, and she wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead. At last, she arrived right in front of the house, and she jumped down, stumbled a little, and ran inside.

To her surprise, the interior wasn't dark, as she'd expected. She'd figured that her mother would prefer a… less light surrounding, considering the fact that she traveled underground with Baena. She hadn't been in here in a while, and her memory had begun to fade.

The layout of the place was simple: bedroom on the left, training room on the right. Koko headed straight toward the training room, knowing that Kyoshi's fans would be in there for certain. Normally, her mother would never go anywhere without her weapons, but when she was at her home, the village of Ajari…

"There," she whispered to herself, catching sight of the seemingly harmless objects. They glinted gold in the sunlight from the window, set neatly on the stand specifically crafted for them. Koko picked them up as if they were made of the most delicate glass, even though she knew that they were made from some of the toughest metals around. She settled into a fighting stance, one of the ones Huno had taught her as a child. She'd learned hand-to-hand combat, as well as using his hunting knife. She'd even learned how to shoot, but she rarely utilized these skills. She didn't need to; she'd spent her entire life in Ajari.

Closing her eyes and breathing in, she began one of the hand-to-hand sequences she knew. Her latest project was incorporating the fans into the sequence, which wasn't as easy as it had sounded.

She twisted on her left foot, lifting her right and thrusting out the fan, as if to catch a blow. However, she misjudged the weight of the other fan and, with a small cry, landed heavily on her bottom. Koko scowled; this was how she always ended that sequence. She never could seem to get the balance completely right.

Gritting her teeth, she set her stance once again-

"You're holding them wrong."

Koko nearly toppled over, sprinting back towards the stand to put the fans on it. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, and she froze, meekly turning around.

She avoided the Avatar's stern gaze, handing the weapons back to their rightful owner. Koko wished that she'd been more discreet, more careful, and tightened. She waited for her mother to yell, or worse, give a quiet but disappointed lecture.

Instead, her mother said, "Surely Huno taught you to treat weapons as extensions of your arms."

Confused, Koko looked up and met her mother's stormy gray eyes. The war paint was still on her face, and she wasn't smiling. Kyoshi backed away, taking the fans in a surprisingly loose grip.

"I use these to augment my bending," she said. "But then, a proficient bender could use almost anything to augment bending. The reason these are special is because they are a way to extend my Chi."

Koko raised a wry eyebrow. Boldly, she said, "What does that have to do with me? I'm no bender."

Kyoshi flowed from one pose to another, glancing at her daughter. "I never said you had to be a bender to use them." She straightened, letting her arms drop to her sides again. "But you can style your fighting on a bender's. I'd say the best one would be waterbending."

Koko found herself sitting cross-legged on the floor, like any student would. The fear and anger had faded, to be replaced by curiosity. "Why's that?"

Kyoshi began moving through the poses once again, speaking at the same time. "Waterbending involves turning your opponent's energy against them. It's one of the few fighting styles that can be shared by both benders and non-benders."

Koko frowned a little. "How do I use that?"

Her mother snapped the fans shut, turning toward Koko. "I'll show you how to use a Water Tribe sequence, without bending. First, you need a bit of a more flexible stance…"

Koko wiped the sweat from her brow, feeling more cheerful than she'd felt in months- no, years. Avatar Kyoshi had never before seen fit to train her herself, and she had been surprised at how quickly she came to enjoy working with her mother. They were more alike than she'd first thought- although Kyoshi never smiled, and never laughed. There was a bounce in her step as she headed back toward the main Ajari village.

Off to her right, Yuan emerged from behind an old oak tree, cocking an eyebrow at her. "You seem… unusually happy," he commented.

Koko smiled at him brightly. "You'll never guess what happened."

"You finally managed to get through the Dancing Bear sequence without tripping over your left foot?"

Koko shook her head. "My mother trained me."

"Well, yeah, I mean someone has to teach it to"- he stopped suddenly. "Wait, _what?_"

Koko beamed. "I know, it seems unthinkable now, right? But she did! She taught me how to use waterbending sequences without the bending part. She even let me try it with the fans!" Her smile faded a bit. "I still have a lot to work on, though."

Yuan patted her on the back reassuringly. "You'll get there," he said. "Come on; there's a big celebration in your mother's honor tonight. I know how much you love fried dough."

Koko grinned again, unable to help it. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Kyoshi walking down the path too.

"Hi, Mom!" she called. Her spirits plummeted when her mother only nodded back at her. _Why does she have to act like I don't exist?_ she thought irritably.

The village was lit up by tons of multi-colored lanterns. Pink, orange, blue, purple, green… all around, people danced to the village's local band. Children played tag in the square, while competitions were held among the teenagers. Tables piled with food of all sorts lined the streets, and a visiting firebender was showing off his skills.

Koko followed Yuan towards the archery competition. It was a pastime taken up by many, both girls and boys, in the Ajari village. Yuan preferred using javelin throwing, but he wasn't a bad shot, either. Koko stood on the sidelines while the targets were set up, watching as Yuan was handed a bow by one of the younger children. He strung it, a confident smirk on his face.

Koko crossed her arms as a crowd gathered about the field. Other teens yelled out encouragement or trash talk to their friends, parents cheered for their kids, children supported their own 'heroes'.

_Come on, Yuan…_

Her cousin breathed in, pulled the arrow taut, and released. The projectile sailed through the air, landing with a thump on the bulls-eye.

"All right!" shouted Koko, punching her fist in the air. The people who heard gave her an odd look, but she ignored them. This was one of the few times when she could be happy. When she could put aside the way everyone saw her.

"Your cousin is quite skilled."

Koko was surprised yet again that day, turning to her right to see that it was her mother that had spoken. She instantly felt irritated; so Kyoshi could speak to her rarely, and ignore her the rest of the time?

"Yeah, he's good at archery," she said shortly. She didn't bother to cover up her reproach.

Her mother sighed. "I haven't been… all that a parent should be," she admitted. "I won't make excuses, like 'oh, it's not my nature'. And I'm afraid I still can't be the mother you always wanted."

Something inside Koko broke right then, and she whipped around to glare. "Why's that?" she spat, causing several people to turn toward her in alarm. "Because you have so many Avatar duties that you don't have time for your own daughter?"

"Yes," said Kyoshi simply, and Koko was slightly taken aback by her mother's honesty. "I shouldn't ask this of you… no mother should. But there's trouble, not just in the Earth Kingdom, but all over. I have to leave soon. You must be strong, and stay here for one more year."

Koko felt her fury building inside her. She was sixteen; anyone who wanted adventure and excitement had left already, but her mother had insisted that she stay; 'to protect the village', she said. "This is pathetic!" she shouted; now she had everyone's attention. "You promised I would be able to leave this spirit-forsaken place after I turned sixteen. I understand now, though. I know that you'll never let me leave. You'll never let me be free!"

Avatar Kyoshi regarded her with the same blank stare, the one without emotion that Koko had seen for years. She felt a wave of anger and sorrow build up inside her, and was suddenly self-conscious of all the people staring at the two of them. Her throat seized up, and then her feet were moving, carrying her as far away from those lingering looks as possible.

* * *

"This is Wanu," said Isa, gesturing to the man. Syan noticed that he didn't actually look all that much older than himself, but there was something in the way he stood that made him… respectable.

Syan bowed, and Wanu bowed back. "It is an honor to know such talented waterbenders," the stranger said. "You are Syan, correct?"

"Yes."

The man smiled. "Welcome to the new crew, Syan. You'll notice that there are people of several different cultures here; this was the last stop. We'll be returning to the Earth Kingdom, soon."

Syan took in Wanu's features. He was stocky, had dark gray eyes, and brown hair- a typical earthbender.

"Are you an earthbender?" he asked him.

Isa began chattering enthusiastically. "Yeah!" she cried. "He was a part of the Earth Kingdom military, but then he left 'cause Ferang was corrupt and stuff, and"-

Wanu gave a short cough.

Isa stopped, looking suddenly guilty, and murmured. "My apologies, Wanu. I should not have simply told your own story."

Wanu smiled a little. "It's quite all right, Isa," he said, patting her on the shoulder. He then turned to Syan, looking more serious. "I made the decision to leave the military, abandoning my place as captain."

Syan couldn't keep his eyebrows from raising in surprise. Wanu seemed a little young to be captain of anything. Wanu continued, "I was respected, and carried out the orders of our king well. I loved our king, just as his people are supposed to. But… then I met a man who showed me the truth." His fists clenched slightly, and Syan saw his neck stiffen. "I soon saw how the Earth King was misusing our loyalty for his own ends. He refused to let my people help each other and move forward, and instead continued his ways of staving off progression."

Syan frowned slightly. Yes, that was true, but from what he'd heard from others, the Earth Kingdom was still quite a peaceful place. "At least, there isn't death."

Wanu sighed. "Maybe, but the Earth King needs… a wake-up call."

Syan didn't like the sound of this. People might start out just saying that they'd stir up a bit of trouble, to get their point across. Who knew where that would lead?

Isa pulled him over to where everyone was boarding the ship. "Come on!" she said. "We need to find good places to sleep!"

The ship was simple, but large enough to hold plenty of people. Syan saw people dressed in subdued greens and browns, dark red, and deep blue. He even recognized some of his fellow waterbenders, as well as a couple of warriors who fought without bending. He realized that traditional yellows and oranges of the Air Nomads were missing.

Wanu answered his unasked question. "The Air Nomads do not believe in this sort of justice," he said. "They fear this will erupt into a terrible war that will decimate the world."

_I can understand that, _he thought, but didn't voice it aloud.

The ship cast off, the moon glowing out over the frigid waters. Syan looked back at his home, trying not to think of his parents panicking the next day. Or his master, Ono, shaking his head with disappointment. He glanced over at Isa, the whole reason he'd come in the first place. He had to protect her, or it would've all been for nothing.

"Isa…" he said quietly, and she turned to him. "Whatever happens, we need to stay together."

She nodded, smiling, and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Her azure eyes twinkled in excitement. "Just think, Syan… we could change the world!"

"But is it for the better?" Syan murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Isa studied him, then shrugged and led him to two hammocks, one above and one below.

"You can take the top one," said Syan. He didn't really want to be climbing up there in the middle of the night, but he knew that Isa wouldn't mind. He wished that he was back home, sound asleep and looking forward to another good day of training. He wished that Isa wasn't going on this crazy crusade, which could change her for the worse.

"I'm beat," said Isa, yawning widely. "'Night, Syan."

"Good night," he replied. Syan wasn't tired, however; he found that he couldn't sleep right then. He headed back out onto the deck, going to stand by the edge of the ship. The boat was quick and efficient, despite its size. The sails were full of a steady arctic breeze, and ice still sparkled all around him. He found himself wondering what the rest of the world was like- what it was like not to be surrounded by ice and snow. He shivered slightly at the thought of not being as close to water as he'd like.

He heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he noticed a teen about his own age stride up beside him. The teen wore a dark red tunic, with matching colored pants. His eyes were light green, and his hair was black.

"Cold, isn't it?" he asked Syan.

Syan merely nodded in reply, choosing not to say that he was used to it by now. His parka kept him warm, while it was obvious that the people from other nations had not prepared for this kind of weather.

The boy rubbed his hands together, and then huffed into them. A small flame appeared, and then vanished.

"You're a firebender?" asked Syan.

"Yup. Name's Okanu. I'm from the capital of the Fire Nation."

Syan raised his eyebrows. Somehow, he doubted that Fire Lord Chen would approve of his own people joining the Rights Movement.

"So how come you came?" he asked.

Okanu shrugged. "Mainly just to get away. I've always wanted to see the world."

Syan frowned a bit, but before he could say anything, Okanu continued. "You looked like the kind of person who would understand."

Syan sighed, and nodded. "A bit. I came to protect my friend. I get the feeling she doesn't know what she's doing."

"You ever tried convincing her not to go?" asked Okanu.

"No," said Syan. "Isa is… strong-willed. She's willing to fight for what she believes in."

"And you believe it could get her killed?"

Syan nodded; this teenager was smarter than he'd originally given him credit for. He studied Okanu, and noticed the cleverness in his eyes. He was smarter than he'd originally looked- something that Syan thought he counted on when it came to living.

A wave of exhaustion washed over him. He bade Okanu good night, and went back down to his hammock, barely able to keep his eyes open. Okanu remained on the deck, staring up thoughtfully at the night sky.

Isa' eyes snapped open, and she blinked a few times. Why wasn't she staring at an ice ceiling? Then she remembered.

Careful not to fall off the hammock, she peered down at Syan, who snored softly below her. Grinning to herself, she jumped down, landing lightly, and exited the 'barracks', as she'd dubbed the place they slept.

The sudden warmth surprised her, and she pulled off her parka. Isa wore a traditional blue dress, and she was suddenly glad that her hair was braided. The sun beat down on her in a way that it had never before, and she noticed that there were no longer any ice floes surrounding them.

She glanced around, noticing that others were already up. Several earthbenders were gathered around, playing a game of some sort, while the waterbenders and firebenders were scattered all around the deck.

"What's a little girl doing here?"

Isa whipped around to glare at a young woman, wearing Water Tribe garments. Whoever, she was, she was older than Isa, and was clearly contemptuous of her. She noticed the woman's water pouch slung over her shoulder.

"I happen to be a waterbender trying to do what's right," Isa shot back.

The woman snorted. "Please, you're nothing but a child. What could you possibly do?"

"More than you ever could!" yelled Isa. She couldn't stand this woman, thinking she was incapable of holding her own. "I bet I could take you down easily."

"Whoa!" called Wanu, striding over. "Is that a challenge, Isa?"

Isa glanced over at him, seeing something of amusement in his eyes. Looking away, she muttered, "And if it was?"

"Then you two will have to fight it out."

Isa had absolutely no problem with that. She met the eyes of the woman, feeling anger boiling inside her. Master Euwing had never told her how to control anger, but she would use it this time. Channel it, into energy that could be used to make this woman respect her for who she was.

The woman, however, looked taken aback. "Fight?" she said. "This girl might get hurt!" Then she smirked, making Isa realize that she didn't think she stood a chance.

_We'll see about that!_

"Hold on," said yet another newcomer, and Isa saw that Syan had joined the discussion. "Why do they have to fight?"

Isa rolled her eyes. Syan was always the mediator, trying to get out of tough situations without violence. It was part of what she admired about him, but it could also get a little annoying as well.

"If you're a part of this," said Wanu, "You need to prove yourself if someone challenges your worth. Stop the ship!" he called to the crew.

Isa felt eagerness building inside her. This was her chance to show everyone just how good of a fighter she was.

* * *

Jae Dinn spotted the fish shop up ahead. The tiny, brown haired girl waited for her, peering from behind the counter. She hid a small smile; people just couldn't help taking pity on little Tassi.

She nodded at the fisherman, and Tassi ran out from behind the counter. She threw herself into Jae Dinn's arms, hugging her tightly. Jae Dinn looked down at the little girl, feeling pride and a fierce rush of protectiveness well up inside of her. She considered Tassi to be a sister, and she had to fight off the urge to hurt the Hawks for harming her.

"Let's get back to the hideout," she said.

There were a lot of twists and turns on the way; several times, Jae Dinn had to shove Tassi into a shadowed space in order to hide from some guards. She knew that the little girl would probably be in less danger if she traveled without Jae Dinn, but she wanted to be sure the Hawks wouldn't go after her again.

At last, they came to it: a small drain, barely large enough to crawl through. Jae Dinn wrenched the cover off, before gesturing for Tassi to enter. Murky water dripped out of it, but they were both used to it. Jae Dinn followed her, forcing down her slight panic at being in the enclosed space. She breathed in the foul air of the sewer, and couldn't help but give a sigh of relief when they emerged into a more open space.

About fifty kids, ranging from ages five to 18, were gathered together on either side of the river of water. They all had dirty hair, faces, and clothing, and were all lean from not quite getting enough food. Still, they didn't seem too unhappy; several of the younger ones played hide 'n explode, and the older kids were grouped around Jae Dinn's 'deputy', as she called it.

Dillan waved her over, to where most of 16, 17, and 18 year-olds were gathered. Jae Dinn suddenly remembered that they were planning a raid on the Hawks two days from now.

"Sorry guys, but the attack's off," she said, ignoring the groans of disappointment. "I just beat Renko in an Agni Kai; he shouldn't bother us for a while."

Dillan just nodded, and jerked his head over to a corner. Jae Dinn frowned slightly; if what he had to say needed privacy, it must've been important.

Tassi followed, despite the disapproving look Jae Dinn gave her. The little girl scowled slightly. "I know just as much as Dillan," said Tassi.

"Jae," he hissed. "Bad news. They found Dromo."

Jae Dinn felt the pit of her stomach drop. She suddenly felt the sickening feeling of failure. Weakly, she asked, "How?"

Dillan looked a little sad. "I went to check on him, just like you asked me to… I think he sensed you were in trouble- must've been your Agni Kai. There was a group of soldiers nearby, and they… got him."

Tassi gasped, a tear rolling down her cheek. "He wasn't full grown yet, Jae!" she whispered. "There's no way he would've been able to fight them all off."

Jae Dinn felt her fists shaking slightly. "Any idea where they've taken him?" she asked Dillan.

He looked thoughtful. "My guess is his kind's homeland; you know, near where the Sun Warriors used to live." He stared hard at Jae Dinn, and she knew that he was trying to figure out how to best cheer her up. "Do you want us to plan a rescue mission?"

Jae Dinn looked over at him. Dillan had been her loyal friend and ally ever since she'd entered the gang world. She didn't want him to feel obligated to help her with something she'd brought on herself. "No," she said. "I'll go check on him; who knows, they might be doing him a favor by sending him home. If he's happy with it, I… I'll let him go. If not, I'll get him out."

Tassi stared at her, eyes wide. "But Jae Dinn, if you do that... something as big as Dromo won't go unnoticed by even the Fire Lord himself! You'll be hunted all over, not just in Laisan."

Jae Dinn closed her eyes. "I know. That's why from now on, Dillan will be the Dragons' leader."

Dillan's dark brown eyes widened, and he looked surprised. Jae Dinn met his gaze firmly, showing that this was her final decision. "You have all the qualities needed to lead," she told him. "You are the leader now. You don't take orders from me anymore."

Tassi was crying silently now. "Will I ever see you again, Jae?" she whispered, hugging Jae Dinn tightly. She hugged the girl who was like a sister back, realizing that these were all friends and comrades she might never see again. It had happened so fast- one minute, she was just taking care of her gang, and the next thing she knew, she was leaving them- probably for a very long time.

"I'll head for the Earth Kingdom," she said quietly. "I don't think they'll really care too much about Dromo; as long as he doesn't hurt anybody, I think they'll leave me alone there. I will try to visit sometime, but it will be difficult."

Dillan and Tassi both nodded, sorrow in their eyes. Jae Dinn wouldn't have left them, but she felt obligated to help Dromo. He was a good friend of hers.

"I must seem like a coward, not to talk to them myself," she murmured, glancing to where the rest of the Dragons sat. "But I can't afford to waste time; it's all I have now."

She dashed back to the drain, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

The silence was palpable, as Katara finished reading about Jae Dinn's departure. Azula was shaking slightly, though no one was sure why. Aang felt as though someone had punched him in the gut; he knew what it was like to leave all the people he cared about.

"Wow," said Suki; her voice seemed unnaturally loud. "That was… interesting."

"You think so?" said Mai. "I almost fell asleep."

"I don't know," said Toph. "I want to know what happens to Isa. I hope she kicks that woman's butt."

"I have to agree with you, Toph," said Sokka.

Aang felt a question growing in his mind. "I wonder who Dromo was?" he mused. "The way they were talking about him made it sound like he wasn't… human."

"I have a hunch," said Zuko, "But I think we'll find out in the story. What do you think, Azula?"

Azula didn't answer at first. She was still shaking, and Aang realized that it was in anger. After a long pause, she spoke.

"I can sympathize with Koko," she said, smirking a little. "But I'm angry."

The way she said it, so matter-of-factly, made Aang take a few seconds to even realize what it was she had said.

"About what?" asked Ty Lee.

"Well," said Azula with a snort. "I'm certainly not angry at myself, like Zuzu here was a while ago."

"Then what is it?" asked Katara.

Azula got up and stamped her foot. For a moment, small blue flames appeared all around her, reflecting off of the crystals. "I don't get it!" she shouted suddenly. "I don't how a filthy, pathetic not-even-close-to-a-peasant girl became _a Fire Nation high general!_ Her firebending is weak, not even worthy of being called bending. She's soft, and takes pity on too many little people."

Breathing heavily, she sat down again. Aang frowned slightly, and winced at what he had to do.

"Azula, your firebending's coming back, so…" he said, letting his voice trail off.

Azula's golden eyes widened, this time in fear. "NO!" she screamed, scooting away. She was trembling, lifting her hands to fend him off. "Anything but that, I'll do anything!"

Aang got up and walked over to her, placed his index and middle finger on her forehead. He pointed the same two fingers on his other hand away from them, and concentrated. He felt the heat surge through him, and saw stream shoot out the fingers on his right hand. Azula sobbed silently to herself. It didn't take long for Aang to realize she was sufficiently handicapped.

He stopped abruptly, walking back to where he'd been sitting. Azula curled into a fetal position, her teeth chattering.

"I hate having to do that," muttered Aang. He'd felt it was wrong to take away her firebending permanently, so he discovered that he could use Sozin's heat redirection technique to his advantage. Every day, twice a day, Azula had heat therapy: when a firebender took away just enough of her body heat to render her own bending useless. He wished it wasn't necessary, but it was. "Read on, Katara."


	4. Chapter 4: Parting Days

_"I didn't really think about it at the time. It seemed like the right thing to do, to stop Chin. I was already a thief, and a fighter. I was even the leader of street gang at the time. We were constantly at war, so how different could it be on a bigger scale? I learned the answer to that question the hard way."_

_-Jae Dinn, High General of the Fire Nation_

She moved fast, with deadly grace through the trees. The last few days had not been easy, with her running over the countryside in order to catch up with her target. The dagger never left her grip the entire time, and she was grateful for this later; she ended up have to fight off a platypus bear on the way.

Thanks to years of navigating through the streets of Laisan, Jae Dinn managed to keep from tripping over roots and loose stones. The moonlight filtered through the trees, giving everything a silver hue while she ran. She was counting on the convoy to be slow at this time of year, since it was summer and everyone in the Fire Nation was traveling from place to place.

Eventually, loud, raucous voices reached her through the woods. She knew that this was the convoy that she was looking for. The soldiers who were attending it were probably camped for the night, so she had time to get some sleep before morning. She flipped the dagger over in her hand a few times out of habit, and then took off the pack she'd brought with her and placed it on the ground. She could afford to stay relatively close to the train, since they were unlikely to have scouts.

Sighing with relief as she sat upon the cool ground, she reached into the pack for her basic necessities- some bread that she'd grabbed from the Dragons' supply before she left, a rough, woolen blanket that she'd nabbed from one of the fabric shops on the main street. She wondered if it might have been a good idea to bring a saddle for Dromo, but she'd decided that such a burden would only slow her down.

She took out the only other little item she'd brought with her. Tassi had insisted that she take her little fire charm necklace with her. Jae Dinn stared at the silver flame that reflected the moonlight. It was Tassi's pride and joy, her first theft as a Dragon.

Despite being tiny and innocent-looking, Tassi had quick hands and was very fast, her small size allowing her to easily weave through large crowds. Jae Dinn had noticed these skills when she'd been walking about the city, looking for possible members. Impressed by the girl's talents, she'd brought Tassi into the group in order to benefit the lot of them. Still, eventually her relationship with the little girl changed, and they soon loved each other like sisters.

Jae Dinn remembered the day when she took the other teenagers out stealing one night, only to discover that Tassi had snuck out with them, determined to get something this time. She'd seen the charm sitting in one of the stalls, and had had her heart set on it instantly. The others had scorned her for not choosing something that could be useful to them, but they had fallen silent after receiving a glare from Jae Dinn.

She had felt the pride a mother feels for their child when she saw Tassi meet at the rendez-vous point, the fire charm clutched in her fist. She had ruffled the girl's hair fondly, joining in the praise that the other thieves gave her.

Jae Dinn clasped the charm around her neck, feeling it rest against her skin. It felt strangely warm, and it comforted her as she put her head on the ground, wrapping the blanket tightly around her. Her eyelids fell, and she could feel herself drifting off.

The chirp of a parrotjay awoke her, first with its awful sound that grated her ears, and then with the call that all parrotjays learned when they were young, from watching humans get up in the morning.

"Wake up!" it screeched, almost causing Jae Dinn to jump in surprise. Spirits, she hated those birds. She sat, groaning at the stiffness in her back and neck. Out of habit, she checked to make sure that the dagger was still in her grasp.

The hilt was right where it should be.

As always, Jae Dinn didn't sheathe it, switching to a backhand grip while she packed everything away. She finished off the last of the bread, reasoning that, no matter how things went that day, she wouldn't need it. A few quick gulps from her water skin, and then she shot a small, concentrated flame at the pack, setting it alight.

Getting close to the convoy wasn't all that difficult. She used her dull, factory worker clothes to her advantage, easily staying hidden in the foliage. Soon, she had a clear view of the road, and the train of wagons that sat, motionless, among it.

The parrotjay had also woken up the camp, and it was bustling by then. Drivers were hooking up the ostrich horses to the wagons, thought four deer ox were needed for the giant cage in the middle. Jae Dinn's mouth twisted into a frown when she beheld the cage. How could they treat Dromo that way?

Inside, a dragon keened mournfully, its green eyes shining with unhappiness. Her gut clenched when one of the guards prodded him, laughing when he flinched. _He'll pay for that later_, she thought angrily, flipping her dagger over again. Dromo's emerald scales gleamed in the morning sun, shimmering as he shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly, his head perked up, and he looked straight at her. She shook her head frantically, indicating that he shouldn't draw attention to where she was crouching, waiting for the right moment to rescue him. He got the message, thankfully, and looked back down at his silver claws.

Breakfast was now being distributed, and several dead turtle rabbits were tossed unceremoniously into Dromo's cage. He snapped them up, quickly gulping them down and shuddering with disgust. Jae Dinn knew that he wasn't overly fond of the shells on the turtle rabbits.

Her grip on her knife tightened, and she prepared herself to slip into the train. Most would think of her as a servant, probably a cook's assistant sent to slaughter some more livestock for the morning meal. That would explain the dagger to any who would wonder why a teenage girl would walk about armed.

She crept behind one of the outer wagons, before emerging out into full view. As she had suspected, no one gave her a second glance, although her flaming hair drew a few unwanted pairs of eyes. Dromo kept glancing at her out of the corner of his own eyes, looking anxious.

She reached the door, wondering how on earth they'd managed to squeeze him through there. A heavy padlock sat on the latch, and she casually leaned against it, placing a hand on it. It soon began to glow red-hot, and she wrenched it open, glancing around. Still, no one looked at her.

She met Dromo's eyes, silently telling him that it was time to go. Without a second thought, she wrenched open the cage door, and he shot out.

At once, shouts rang through the camp, and soldiers ran from all directions. Jae Dinn shot some uncontrolled fire at the guards, trying to slow them as she pelted towards Dromo. He crouched slightly, allowing her to pull herself up so that she sat just behind his enormous horns.

He roared in defiance as firebenders tried to subdue him with their own fire, and leapt into the sky, his wings pushing down as the air rushed by Jae Dinn. She felt the same fierce joy of freedom as he climbed into the sky, away from the people who had imprisoned him. She gave her parting smile to the guards- a sly grin that was one of the things that soldiers had used to identify her back in Laisan. Their shocked faces receded, soon backing out of sight as Dromo climbed even higher.

Jae Dinn closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being able to get away from it all. It didn't stop her from feeling guilty for leaving the Dragons behind, but she knew they'd be better off without her. There'd be wanted posters all over for her rescue of Dromo.

One of his whiskers snaked back to touch her forehead, showing her brief flashes of his capture. She ground her teeth when she saw how they'd used a trick to tie his paws together, immobilizing. He sympathized with her being forced to leave her gang, and she provided comfort to ease the days he'd been a captive of Fire Nation forces.

Then he sent her a questioning feeling, followed by a picture of a world map. Jae Dinn shrugged, knowing he would sense it. She told him to get away from the Fire Nation. His consent was the last thing she felt before he withdrew the contact.

She drew in her breath sharply as reality crashed in around her once again. She realized that they were flying around the puffy white clouds, the sun bearing down on them. Jae Dinn relaxed a little, thinking back to when she'd first found Dromo.

The guards had decided to conduct a massive search for her, stating publicly that she was an annoyance that needed to be stopped. She told the Dragons that she'd be lying low for a while, out of town, in order to avoid drawing any attention until the man hunt ended. The craggy area where she hid out was intriguing, to say the least, and she wasn't bored. Exploration took up most of her time, and she familiarized herself with the countryside in case she needed to stay there again.

It was in one of the caves hidden in the hills that she'd found Dromo. A strange rumbling sound emitted from it as she passed, and curious, she'd looked inside to find a dragon about the size of a large pantherlynx.

The dragon had backed up, fright in its green eyes as Jae Dinn warily came forward. She had hesitantly offered it some of her dried meat, which he sniffed suspiciously. It was obvious that he was frightened; the tension in his muscles showed that. Before he took the food, however, one of his whiskers waved forward.

"Hey, what are you"- she was cut off as his mind invaded hers. Surprised by his sharp intelligence and overall curiosity, she let him probe her mind to see if she was trustworthy. Upon making the decision that she was all right, he snapped up the meat, licking his lips. She had left after that, promising to come back.

And come back she did, bringing a little food each time. Gradually, he stopped searching her mind for treachery, coming to trust her. She noticed that he was still growing, and continued to visit even after returning to Laisan. It had been a relief when he started catching his own food, though; she'd been stealing a little too much those days.

Life was good back then- ruling the streets, caring for her gang, the daily visits to Dromo- it settled into a routine that she was comfortable with. Tassi had followed her one day, and Dillan found out soon afterwards. She didn't mind; if anything, it made her job easier.

Then the trouble had begun. Renko, one of her most skilled subordinates, began to be a bit rebellious. At first, it was small things- stealing a little more than he was supposed to, attacking guards before she ordered it. Jae Dinn had chosen to ignore, thinking it was just a phase in his life where he was hot-headed. That had been her mistake; he was soon openly challenging her, and gathering other Dragons more loyal to him. Eventually, he attempted to take over, but the majority of the group was still with her.

She had exiled him after that, and the Hawks were formed.

Since then, things started to go downhill. The Dragons struggled to find time to both steal for themselves and fight off the Hawks, who constantly raided them. Eventually, Jae Dinn divided the group into the thieves and fighters, which eased up the pressure, but only very slightly.

Now all of this had happened. She knew that Dillan could handle it, but she knew it wouldn't be easy for him. She sighed, and took in her surroundings once more.

They were above the ocean now, and she could see the sparking blue water beneath them. Up ahead, thought, worried her; dark storm clouds were building up. Dromo pushed his whisker back again, communicating nervousness.

"Go underneath it," she said aloud, and he obliged. She knew that it would be a lot worse if he went straight into the storm; hopefully they could make it to land before then.

Then the wind came upon them, buffeting them left and right. Dromo roared against it, beating his wings hard as he tried to push through, but he was tossed around easily. Jae Dinn clung to his horns for dear life, when a drop of wet hit her forehead.

The next thing she knew, rain was pelting her from head to toe. She shivered slightly as the wind picked up; she couldn't tell up from down. Dromo screeched this time, and she realized that they were going down.

"There!" she yelled, just barely able to make out a land mass over on their right. He flapped toward it, fighting the elements all the way. The last thing Jae Dinn saw was the ground rushing up to meet them before blackness closed over her.

* * *

Isa opted to stay in her water tribe dress, but the woman changed into a tunic and dark pants, which would be easier for her to move around in. The disdained glance she cast at her garb infuriated Isa, and she gave a venomous glare in return.

Waterbenders who were not participating in the fight froze some of the surface water next to the ship, creating the perfect arena for a fight. Isa knew that the woman thought that a dress would be a hindrance to her, but she had fought in this ever since she was a little girl. She knew how to move around in it.

Isa chose to simply jump down from the ship and land in the water, fully clothed. Most on the ship gawked at her manner, while inwardly she grinned. Isa had always loved to swim.

The other woman elegantly created an ice board, and she rode a wave over to the platform. Several people clapped at this display of power. That was just fine; she didn't want people to know her abilities yet anyway.

Back on the ship, Okanu turned to Syan. "Your friend seems outmatched, doesn't she?" he commented, his green eyes calculating.

Syan gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it," he replied. "She knows what she's doing." He had sized up Isa's opponent, and immediately knew that the arrogant woman was doomed from the start. There was just no way she could defeat Isa.

"All right!" called Wanu, raising his arms up from where he stood. "This is a challenge made by the young waterbender, Isa!" he called out, indicating the hot-headed teen. Isa just frowned and stared at her adversary, observing everything she could about her. "The recipient of this challenge is the lovely Southern Water Tribeswoman, Nessari! The first to get knocked into the water is the loser!" Nessari waved dramatically to the crown on the ship, getting a few cheers for herself.

"Take your stances!"

Nessari took a customary Water Tribe stance. She stood, with her arms lifted slightly, ready to use the water as soon as she was given clearance. Isa took a similar stance, though hers was wider, in preparation for defending herself. Her azure eyes were focused, the way Syan sometimes saw her in training, but there was also a hint of frustration there.

He knew that could lead to trouble. She really had to learn to calm down, or it would come back to bite her later.

"Fight!"

At once, Nessari brought the water surrounding her up into a huge wave, which raced hungrily towards Isa. Syan forced himself to ignore the protective instinct he felt, and watched.

Isa let the wave come, and then brought her arms together in a way that looked like she was about to take a dive. The water split just before hitting her, moving to each side. Her retaliation was a quick water whip that surrounded Nessari's fist, yanking the woman towards her to catch another water whip to the face. Isa looked smug for a moment, which quickly turned to alarm when Nessari flung several icicles at her, which she just barely managed to dodge.

Nessari gave her a show-off smile, infuriating Isa. The girl pulled up on the water beneath her, creating the octopus around her. She sent four of the tentacles at Nessari, who quickly took control of them and shot them right back, turning them to ice again. Isa blocked these with the rest of her ice, and then shot the rest of the octopus forward. It quickly transformed into many ice spikes, heading straight for her opponent.

Nessari created a wall of ice to deflect them, quickly turning it back to water and throwing it at Isa with such force that Isa tumbled backward, head over heels. Her braid came undone, and her black hair spilled over her face while she panted on her knees. Syan screamed silently for her to get up.

"She's in trouble," said Okanu.

Nessari strode forward confidently, a slight sneer on her face. Syan scowled, wanting to jump over there and fight her himself, but he knew that she had to do this. She said something to Isa, who didn't respond. At least, not at first.

Then, out of nowhere, she brought her arms up, so that she now stood upon a column of ice. She stayed there for a split second, and then pushed down- hard.

The pillar came crashing down, creating something of a shockwave on the ice arena. Nessari screamed in surprise as she flew off, into the water nearby. Isa grinned, brushing her hair out of her eyes and looking straight over at Syan. He smiled in congratulations.

Cheers rang out all along the ship. With Isa's spunk and humor, she was well-liked by the other recruits. She surfed once around the ship in victory, before launching herself back onto the ship and landing next to Syan. Nessari had just climbed up the ship's side, and was scowling at her.

"Not bad," she spat out reluctantly. Isa glared back, letting out a 'thanks' through gritted teeth. Syan put his hand on her shoulder, in order to steady her.

As Nessari walked away to get a towel, Isa turned back to Syan, eyes shining. "Thanks for worrying," she said.

"How'd you know?" he asked her, bemused.

"I could tell," she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Behind him, Okanu snickered as Isa strode away. She was wrapping a spare blue ribbon around her hair now, tying it back into a ponytail. She left some of her bangs hanging at her sides, however.

"Seems someone has an admirer," said Okanu casually. A cocky smirk was on his face.

"I've never really thought about it," replied Syan honestly. It was true; he had never looked at Isa that way, always seeing her as more of a sister than anything. Looking at her now, he could admit that she was attractive. Plenty of boys had liked her, but he'd never been jealous of any of them.

He wondered if that was beginning to change.

Soon enough, the anchor was pulled up and they were moving again. There was nothing to do but sit and socialize with the others. Okanu quickly became Syan's companion as he did this, with Isa joining him after drying off. She was great at talking to the others, soon becoming a favorite for her enthusiasm and bravery. Thanks to her, they soon knew almost everyone on the ship. The exception was a silent teen who stayed in the shadows.

Syan soon wandered over and found himself next to him. He glanced sideways, taking in his features. He wasn't very old, and dressed in mostly black garb. The only thing that was unusual about his garb was a red cloth that covered his face.

Syan realized what he was.

"You're a Yu Yan Archer."

A nod.

"Did you leave because you felt like the rest of us?" piped up Isa, coming out of nowhere. She tilted her head to the side, curiosity in her eyes.

He hesitated, then nodded again. Isa seemed suddenly determined for some reason, and she turned back to the archer.

"I saw some sworddolphins earlier," she said cheerfully. "Come look at them with me!" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled the Yu Yan Archer along with her towards the edge of the boat.

Slowly, over the next few days, their group began to take shape. Syan quickly established himself as the non-violent, mediating member, but he was also mostly the leader. Isa quickly became the fiery-tempered girl who fiercely defended every one of them from people who wanted to poke fun at them. Okanu was the observant, confident young man with a cockiness that affected everyone around them, and the archer- who Isa somehow managed to find out that his name was Bein- was the slightly menacing, silent member.

They did almost everything together- eating, training, and talking. Bein's display of his skills left the other three slack-jawed, Isa and Syan dueled each other (which many told them that they loved to watch), and Okanu did little except practice using his sword- which was a short, light weapon with a thin, straight blade. He'd opted to give other three some lessons as well.

On the fifth day since the fight, Syan spotted landed in the distance. Wanu had told him that they were approaching the Earth Kingdom.

All he felt was apprehension at what he would find there.

* * *

Koko slowly turned the set of fans her mother had given her in the hand. She was leaving, she knew that much. What she wasn't sure of was whether or not she should bring the only thing Kyoshi had ever given her with her.

The golden fans were beautiful, really. She loved the way they caught the light when tilted at a certain angle. She loved how they could be both beautiful and deadly at the same time. They were the only possession she treasured, above all others.

She proceeded to shut them and place them carefully in the sack, which was knitted from the coarse, tall grass that one was able to find just outside the village. She also stuffed in some bread, dried meat, and some roots she had gathered the day before. Koko knew the basics of travel and survival from her father.

The last thing she slid inside was a pouch, fill to the brim with coins. Since she was a little girl, Koko had saved up to prepare for the day when she would leave. She'd always known that she would leave one day; she could never be happy just staying on the Ajari peninsula her entire life.

She glanced around the room once more; she had made it as neat as possible. As for travel clothes, she had elected to wear something simple. Just a dark green tunic, some black leggings so that she could move around more easily, and stout brown boots. The wear would be good if she got into a spot of trouble while she was traveling.

Shouldering the pack, she turned to the entrance- and very nearly had her heart stopped.

Yuan stood there.

"Thought you could just leave, eh?" he said, a slight grin on his face. Koko scowled at him, but was relieved at the same time. A part of her had felt guilty for leaving the people she loved behind.

"For your information, genius, I am not just leaving," she snapped. "I'm seeing the world."

He held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I know. I don't blame you for wanting to go. But, ah, there's a little catch… if you don't want your mother to find out."

"You wouldn't," she growled, glowering at him darkly.

He held her gaze. "I would," he said clearly, "if you refused to let me come with you."

Koko sighed inwardly; she should've expected some kind of demand like this. A part of her wanted him to just go away and leave her alone. She could take care of herself.

On the other hand… it would be a lot better if she had a companion on her travels. Yuan had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, a comrade that she could always rely to stand up for her. She made her decision then.

"You can come," she said. "Hurry up and pack."

"Already took care of that," he replied.

She nodded, striding quickly out the door. She made sure not to look back.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Author's note: I know that Koko's section was a little shorter than usual. I'll try to give her more of the story as time goes by, but I'll be introducing two new characters soon. Can you guess which nation they're from? Oh, and one more thing: REVIEW!


End file.
